Kira Case: An Unexpected Alliance
by Doomsday made me cry
Summary: Dos jóvenes con un interés común: averiguar la verdad sobre la muerte de la persona a la que más admiraban y querían. Ambos forman equipo para reconstruir los sucesos mediante una serie de entrevistas y el intelecto. Continuación de Kira Case: The Truth Unraveled. Alternate Ending Death Note AU L/Light LxLight Lawlight Mello/Sayu (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Sorpresa! Por fin me he decidido a subir la siguiente parte de esta línea de relatos interconectados (si no habéis leído el primero pasaos a echarle un vistazo aquí ). Todos giran en torno a un universo alterno en el que L y Light murieron cayéndose de la azotea, sí, es una reinterpretación de la infame escena en la azotea del episodio 25.

Este relato en concreto va a lidiar con las secuelas de la muerte de L y Light/Kira, tanto en el mundo como para los que les conocían y va centrarse en los sucesos que llevaron al relato que he enlazado antes.

Va a tener múltiples capítulos, así que si prefieres leer todo de un tirón, simplemente añádelo a follows y sabrás que he terminado las subidas cuando leas que un capítulo se titula "cae el telón", "final" o algo por el estilo (ya lo decidiré, lo importante es que se notará que es el último).

Sea como fuere, espero que disfrutéis de lo que he escrito a continuación y con próximos capítulos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Minu-kun, carlos29 y Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (he puesto un enlace a tu perfil porque he visto que también escribes fics, si te molesta no dudes en mandarme un PM) **por sus reviews en "Kira Case: The Truth Unraveled", ¡me habéis animado muchísimo a continuar escribiendo esto!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mio, ¡ya me gustaría!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: En el que Sayu se encuentra a un extraño bocazas y muy observador**

Eran las seis de la tarde en una de las zonas comerciales de Tokio, Sayu paseaba junto a una hilera de árboles que se extendía a su izquierda, creando un ritmo visual agradable.

Las últimas horas de luz se reflejaban en su pelo rubio oscuro y en los escaparates de las tiendas, creando destellos anaranjados que ponían la última pincelada a un paisaje otoñal de postal.

Acababa de salir del trabajo a tiempo parcial que había conseguido hacía cosa de seis meses en una oficina que se dedicaba al diseño web. Le cogió por sorpresa el que le contratasen. Solían tirar a la basura la mayor parte de sus currículums en cuanto leían su nombre. A nadie le gustaba que se le asociase con el apellido Yagami últimamente. Puede que el trabajo de su padre despertase una profunda admiración en su campo, después del caso Kira había recibido reconocimientos por su gran profesionalidad. Sin embargo, eso no arreglaba el problema de todas las habladurías que rodeaban a su familia. Además, nunca le interesó el trabajo policial, así que ni siquiera se planteaba entrar en el cuerpo, donde sí que tendría el puesto asegurado. Esa inclinación sólo la compartían Light y su padre.

Ahora, simplemente no había un "compartir". Ni un Light.

Se sentía afortunada hasta cierto punto. Siempre le había gustado dibujar, un camino que nadie salvo su hermano le había animado a perseguir, y el diseño web se aproximaba lo suficiente. Le consolaba pensar que a Light le habría alegrado saber que se dedicaba a su vocación.

Sayasu Roisu ganaba admiradores a diario. Se trataba de una invención poco ingeniosa para ocultar su identidad. Había cambiado la lectura nanori del segundo kanji de su nombre y añadido la pronunciación japonesa del apellido de uno de sus diseñadores gráficos favoritos. Por un lado, le sorprendía que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta aún. Pero, el que Sayasu Roisu fuese en realidad la hermana de Kira sonaba tan disparatado que se le pasaba la sorpresa. A su pesar, no alabarían su talento de saber quién se escondía detrás del pseudónimo, por lo que jamás le daban encargos que requiriesen ir a algún sitio en persona.

\- ¡Yagami!-exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Sayu se quedó petrificada en medio de la acera. Varios transeúntes se habían girado y ahora la miraban con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar si se trataba de Ese Yagami.

Dió la vuelta buscando con la mirada al que le había llamado. No le costó en dar con él, a decir verdad, se preguntaba cómo es que no le había visto antes.

Un extranjero le miraba apoyado en la persiana metálica de seguridad de un local cerrado, a su derecha había dejado sin vigilar una maleta negra y voluminosa con ruedas. Iba embutido en unos botines militares y unos pitillo negros, más arriba, vestía una camiseta negra de cuello vuelto, sobre la que había colocado un rosario de plata, lo que le hizo a Sayu cuestionar la elección del cuello vuelto si a mayores lucía un collar. Por encima, le abrigaba una parca negra, con pelo en la capucha, que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Su ropa destacaba, pero también sus rasgos. Lucía un corte hasta la mitad del cuello con el flequillo desfilado, que le sacaba mucho partido al tono trigueño de su pelo, aunque le quedaba demasiado femenino para su gusto. Su piel clara de subtono frío parecía brillar con la luz del crepúsculo. Sobre su nariz recta descansaban unas gafas de sol estrechas y de pasta, que le ocultaban los ojos.

Sayu se acercó a él con la esperanza de hacerle callar.

\- Vaya, casi me engañas con esa peluca rubia y las gafas de sol. Son enormes, ¿sabes? Te cubren la mitad de los pómulos.-empezó a decir aquel extraño con una familiaridad que rozaba la insolencia- Si querías parecer discreta una máscara habría llamado menos la atención.

Al margen de las ganas que Sayu sentía por abofetear a semejante maleducado, no pudo evitar fijarse en el problema con su acento: no tenía ninguno. El japonés de aquel chico que rondaba su edad sonaba perfecto.

\- Las gafas son demasiado grandes, -prosiguió, ignorando la incomodidad de Sayu- sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la época del año y la hora del día. Apenas hay luz. Además, el corte bob de la peluca y el tono rubio oscuro se ven demasiado perfectos, no hay manera de que alguien con unos zapatos como los tuyos salga a la calle con un pelo que parece de pasarela. Debo reconocer que la raíz está muy bien disimulada y has hecho un trabajo impresionante maquillando el color original de tus cejas. Pero como he dicho antes, casi me engañas, casi.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres?-respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, lo que le servía para ocultar lo impresionada que había quedado con la capacidad de observación de quienquiera que fuese su interlocutor.

\- No hay necesidad de ponerse así, no me interesa ponerte en evidencia, ni mucho menos atraer a una horda de reporteros. Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

\- Vete a la mierda. -espetó molesta.

Con que era lo de siempre, un admirador delirante de Kira que deseaba entrevistarla para un blog oscuro en el que miles de personas saciarían el morbo. Ya había pasado por aquello antes. Se negaba a caer una segunda vez en la trampa.

Sayu se alejó a paso decidido sin echar un segundo vistazo al jóven.

Detrás de ella, surgió el sonido del traqueteo de unas ruedecillas acompasado por los pasos frenéticos del extranjero. Sayu se giró dispuesta a gritarle cuatro cosas, pero el joven se le adelantó.

\- Vale.-dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y gesticulaba echando las palmas abiertas de sus manos hacia delante- Escucha, creo que sé qué es lo que te ronda la cabeza. No soy ningún "fan" enfermizo de esos, Kira no me interesa.

Sayu le miró a los ojos confusa. Tenía los iris de un azul gélido, casi iridiscente, y las pupilas del tamaño de un alfiler. Parecía sincero, e igual de confundido que ella.

\- Mira, ¿qué te parece si te invito a un café?-sugirió pasándose una mano por el pelo- Escuchas lo que tengo que decir, mi historia, y si decides que no quieres saber nada más te marchas. Sin compromiso.

Aquello iba en contra de su buen sentido común, Sayu lo sabía. Así que el sentido común no tuvo nada que ver cuando aceptó la oferta del chico.

Le acompañó hasta una cafetería cercana, nada excesivamente lujoso, un local pequeño con un par de luces tenues. Tomaron asiento en la mesa más aislada para hablar con tranquilidad. El chico se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó del respaldo de la silla de forma descuidada. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y el mentón en sus dedos entrelazados. Se quedó mirándola un rato. Analizando… Ni siquiera desvió los ojos cuando la camarera vino a tomarles nota, se limitó a decir "dos cafés".

\- Empieza a contar. - Sayu decidió romper el hielo.

\- Me llamo Mello,-dijo al tiempo que cogía la taza de café que acababan de traer y daba un sorbo. La dejó sobre el platillo y volvió a mirarle- soy uno de los sucesores de L. Nos han mentido a ti y a mí sobre cómo murieron tu hermano y mi predecesor, he venido a Japón a averiguar la verdad.

* * *

Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo y muchísimas más por hacer reviews.

Prometo regresar de entre los muertos antes,

Doomy.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Dejo por aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que guste. La mayor parte del contenido es diálogo, por lo que imagino que se hará bastante más dinámico que el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Si leéis y comentáis os adoraré por siempre!**

Capítulo 2

\- ¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer eso? Suenas a un trailer de película malo y ni siquiera has traído pruebas.

\- Vale, ya veo que quieres complicar las cosas.

\- Lo que quiero es evitar que otro periodista con ganas de lucirse me engañe para decir algo sobre mi hermano y lo retuerza para vender una exclusiva.

Mello se quedó de piedra. Tomó aire como si algo dentro de él se hubiese hundido.

\- Lo entiendo.- respondió fijando la mirada en la mesa.

Se giró e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, del que sacó una libreta pequeña. Abrió el cuaderno y rebuscó entre las páginas.

\- Toma. - le ofreció una fotografía vieja.

En la imagen aparecía un niño rubio de pelo corto que sonreía de oreja a oreja y un chico mayor que parecía incómodo frente a la cámara. Por descontado, Sayu reconoció a Mello como el niño pequeño y el chico debía de tratarse de L. Su padre no exageró cuando le habló de él. L era excéntrico hasta la médula, pero, sí, se daba el mismo aire de inteligencia que Light, aunque de un modo muy distinto…

Le echó un vistazo a Mello, comparándole con la foto.

\- Te aseguro que no es Photoshop.

\- Sé que no es Photoshop, lo uso todos los días.

\- Lo sé.

\- Mira, me has investigado, vale, pero si quieres que esto funcione deberías dejar de tratarme como si fuese subnormal.

\- ¿Entonces vas a hablar conmigo?- dijo esperanzado.

\- No. Primero vas a responderme a un par de cosas, y si me convences, acordaremos cómo vamos a trabajar tú y yo.

\- ¿Vamos a trabajar juntos?

\- ¿Oyes mal?

Mello pestañeó un par de veces.

\- Vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? Osea, has venido desde Gran Bretaña hasta Japón, te has molestado en investigarme y quieres saber no sé qué de mi hermano. Debes tener un motivo, conseguir algo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vengo de Gran Bretaña?- preguntó divertido, al tiempo que apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y se inclinaba en su dirección.

\- El que responde preguntas eres tú, no sé si te has enterado. No me apetece repetirme.

\- Disimulo perfectamente el acento.-siguió como si nada- Compré la maleta en Francia y he quitado las etiquetas del aeropuerto.

\- Sordo.

\- Claro que tengo toda la pinta de ser extranjero, pero no de un lugar específico. Podría ser de varias regiones de Europa…

\- Sí, como una tapia.

\- Rusia, Islandia, incluso Canadá.

Sayu apretó el arco de su nariz, como si eso pudiese evitar que le saliese disparado un puñetazo.

\- Madre mía. Lo sé porque la marca de tus guantes es de Londres, conozco al diseñador del logo, y porque la foto que me enseñaste está impresa en una tienda de Manchester, lleva un número de serie. Además, la arquitectura que hay en el fondo de la imagen es de Gran Bretaña.

La cara del chico se deshizo en una sonrisa a medio camino entre lo siniestro y la simpatía. Volvió a coger la foto y jugueteó con ella, paseándola entre sus dedos.

\- El número de serie es falso. Lo puse ahí para ver si te fijabas, es una mala costumbre que se me pegó.- le dijo señalando al L de la foto- Aunque es curioso, porque no es de Manchester, sino de Londres. No me esperaba que supieses a cerca de números de serie. Pero es un error normal, el de Manchester y Londres comparten un par de dígitos…

\- Deja de hacerte el listo.

\- ¿Te molesta que te haya engañado?

\- No.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Por qué iba a molestarme que te hayas tragado un farol? Me he inventado lo de Manchester. Solo me fijé en los guantes y en los edificios.

\- Oh…

\- Ya te he dicho que no me trates como si fuese estúpida, y también que no me gusta repetirme. Ahora, ¿quieres responder a lo que te pregunté o prefieres que me marche?

\- Supongo que quiero conseguir respuestas. Me gustaría saber la verdad sobre el caso Kira. Llevo años preguntando por la muerte de L, y la gente que sabe del tema me da largas o contesta de forma poco convincente. Sé que me mienten, o bien porque no quieren decir lo que pasó, o bien porque no tienen ni idea. Me da igual cual de las dos cosas. Solo quiero saber qué es real y qué no cuando leo un informe.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

\- ¿Disculpa?- respondió confuso- Soy…

\- Sí, un sucesor o lo que sea. Lo que se nota es que esto te importa, ¿por qué?

\- Admiraba a L.

\- Mentira.

\- No miento.- Mello se puso a la defensiva.

\- No dices toda la verdad.

Sayu se cruzó de brazos. No iba a ceder.

\- Le admiraba… pero también era lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia.

\- Vale. Lo entiendo. Pero puede que descubras cosas que no te gusten, ¿de verdad merece la pena que arruines la imagen que tienes de L?

\- No la voy a arruinar.

\- ¿Y si lo hace?

\- La verdad me importa más que un par de recuerdos agradables.

Sayu asintió. Había dejado el bolso colgando del respaldo de la silla, sobre su chaqueta. Tomó el bolso del asa y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Una mano la detuvo cuando rebuscaba algo dentro. Sayu levantó la mirada y vio a Mello estirado por encima de la mesa, con cara de determinación.

\- No te marches. Necesito hablar con alguien de tu familia, eres mi única opción. Por favor.

\- Relájate. Solo voy a hacer una llamada.

Aflojó el agarre y se apartó confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Va a ser una noche larga.- terminó de decir, mientras el teléfono llamaba.- ¿Mamá? Sé que estoy avisando algo tarde, no voy a poder ir a cenar a casa, me ha surgido algo… de verdad que lo siento… puedes ponerme la comida en un tupper, lo tomaré mañana… no seas tonta, tu comida está rica hasta recalentada… de verdad que no puedo… ¿qué? No… no estoy en una cita… sí ya sé que es una pena, pero lo tengo complicado… Matsuda es como un hermano pequeño, no le puedo ver así… puede que sea mayor que yo, pero es infantil… ¡Mamá, no seas mala!... jeje, vale, te veré mañana… gracias, otra vez, lo siento… y yo a ti.

\- ¿Y bien?

Sayu volvió a guardar el smartphone.

\- Háblame de L.

\- ¿Qué te interesa más?

\- Sorpréndeme.

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Espero que os haya gustado, de no ser así, dejad un comentario para hacerme saber por qué e intentaré corregirlo en capítulos futuros. Si os ha gustado y me hacéis review, ¡gracias¡

Pero, sobre todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo,

Doomy.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"strongN/A:/strong Sé que llevo eones desaparecida, pero he vuelto, y eso es lo que cuenta (?). De todos modos, aquí os dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfrutéis. /p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Capítulo 3/span/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Mello optó por contarle tres historias que, en su día, él había escuchado de los labios de L. Descubrió que poseía una especie de talento innato como narrador, no sólo por su forma de expresarse, que atrapaba a cualquiera, también por cómo hablaba. No se esperaba la buena disposición de su interlocutor para desvelar detalles ocultos, puesto que L se había rodeado de una gran cantidad de secretismo. Las apariencias engañan./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vale, hay algo que no acabo de entender. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese A con todo lo que hizo Beyond? Suena más a que nunca estuvo bien de la cabeza para empezar./p  
p dir="ltr"A Mello se le escapó una risa amarga y abrió un poco los ojos, fijando la mirada en la mesa, como si se tratase del objeto más interesante del planeta./p  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que hubiese estado muy cuerdo nunca, la verdad-Mello alzó la mirada hacia ella- Pero al principio no solía ser tan exagerado. Sí, le desesperaba el no poder alcanzar a L, pero eso nos pasaba a todos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya, así que la línea de sucesión te crea un complejo de inferioridad sí o sí. No parece lo más sano del mundo./p  
p dir="ltr"Mello se quedó callado un par de segundos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y cuál crees que es la alternativa? ¿Renunciar?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Puede ser, no deberías meterte en algo si no puedes lidiar con la presión./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mmm-negó con la cabeza- No podrías entenderlo. Suceder a L era nuestro objetivo final, el trabajo de nuestra vida, por dramático que eso pueda llegar a sonar, cualquiera habría hecho lo que fuese por lograrlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que sacrificar la cordura merezca la pena por un ascenso./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez. Eso va en función de las prioridades de cada uno./p  
p dir="ltr"Sayu no dio señal de concordar con lo que acababa de escuchar. Supo que discutir les llevaría a andar en círculos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué hay de A? Todavía no has respondido a eso./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh… él era de los primeros. Una persona brillante. Al menos eso es lo que me han contado./p  
p dir="ltr"Sayu frunció el ceño y esperó a que terminase de aclarar eso último./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hmm, A se suicidó. Él y Beyond se llevaban bien, puede que incluso fuesen amigos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Piensas que por eso terminó matando a toda esa gente?/p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo creo. Es decir, nunca podría estar seguro al cien por cien. Lo que me parece es que A fue un aliciente más. Toda esa cantidad de… bueno, sadismo, ya se cocía dentro de su cabeza, lo de A sólo reforzó una idea que ya debía rondarle./p  
p dir="ltr"La conversación había desembocado en más preguntas sobre las tres historias. A Mello no parecía importarle su curiosidad, de hecho, parecía recompensarla con respuestas que convertían el tema en algo todavía más interesante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tengo una duda./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Otra pregunta trampa o una duda de verdad?/p  
p dir="ltr"Mello asintió como si la respuesta le hubiese divertido./p  
p dir="ltr"- Una duda real./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces dispara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sé que todavía no has accedido a ayudarme, pero creo que voy bien encaminado- Sayu hizo una mueca de molestia- Ahora, ¿qué quieres conseguir tú?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya, con que al final sí que era otra pregunta trampa./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, lo digo en serio./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiero comprobar si tengo razón./p  
p dir="ltr"- Osea, que quieres que te dé la razón./p  
p dir="ltr"Mello suspiró./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué te gusta complicarlo todo?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que me confundes contigo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Te diré lo que pienso, creo que no soy el único que necesita saber lo que pasó en realidad ni al único al que le han mentido al respecto./p  
p dir="ltr"Sayu se le quedó mirando fijamente un rato. Él encogió los ojos confundido. De golpe, Sayu rompió a reír./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te parece estúpido lo que he dicho?/p  
p dir="ltr"Sayu negó con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba por un momento. Apretó los labios y cuando los soltó dejó de reírse./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eres gracioso. No te lo tomes a mal, pero me parece que te encanta el drama- se quedó callada un momento, ordenando lo que decir.- Quiero saber la verdad. Obviamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y entonces qué te divierte tanto?- Mello la interrumpió tratando de sonar tranquilo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Supongo que tu forma de decirlo. Lo siento si te molestó, no pensaba que te fuese a afectar tanto./p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo hace./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya, claro que no… pero sí que lo hace./p  
p dir="ltr"- No importa. Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hmm. Lo ves todo muy blanco o negro. ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca que a lo mejor no han dicho la verdad porque no la saben?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De verdad piensas eso? Está claro que ocultan algo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No me lo parece. He hablado con mi padre muchas veces, y sé que hay cosas que no me dice, pero no son tan relevantes. Lo que a mí me importa es lo mismo que a él le gustaría saber./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que podría mentir para protegerte?/p  
p dir="ltr"Sayu negó con una sonrisa triste./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya lo hizo durante el caso. Entiendo por qué, vaya si lo entiendo… pero a largo plazo nos hizo más mal que bien. Mintiendo nos hirió a mi madre y a mí -le miró fijamente.- No pienso que lo pudiese volver a hacer. Si supiese qué pasó en la azotea me lo habría dicho./p  
p dir="ltr"- Suenas convencida./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo estoy./p  
p dir="ltr"- No te prometo que si me ayudas sepamos todo. Pero sí te puedo asegurar que haré lo que haga falta para averiguarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hmm. Así que debería ilusionarme tener que hacer de niñera./p  
p dir="ltr"Mello frunció el ceño y la miró abriendo mucho los ojos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy expresivo?- no pareció gustarle eso, que apartó la vista dándose un aire distante- No necesito que hagas lo que sea. Me basta con que hagas lo que puedas y lo mejor que puedas./p  
p dir="ltr"Mello no respondió. O mejor dicho, no le vino en gana responder. Suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Nunca iba a conseguir nada por las buenas ni fácilmente, ¿a que no?/p  
p dir="ltr"Cogió sus cosas y se puso en pie./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mañana podemos aclarar cómo trabajaremos. Habrá que ir a un sitio discreto, si te ven conmigo no te dejarán en paz y no podremos hacer nada sin que nos persiga la prensa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Buscaré un punto de encuentro, descuida. Cuando lo tenga todo listo te mandaré un mensaje con los detalles, te veré a las seis. Si necesitas tiempo para volver a tu piso después del trabajo, entonces a las seis y media.- dijo Mello, todavía con la mirada perdida en el infinito./p  
p dir="ltr"Por supuesto que sabía su rutina y su número de teléfono. Lidiar con su fanfarronería y su montaña rusa emocional iba a ser un ejercicio de paciencia./p  
p dir="ltr"Se paró frente a él antes de irse./p  
p dir="ltr"- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, me gustaría conocer a mi hermano, al real, para recuperarlo o perderlo del todo. Quiero un punto y aparte./p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr"Y eso es todo por ahora. Mil gracias por leer, os estaré eternamente agradecida si dejáis una review. /p  
p dir="ltr"Hasta la próxima, /p  
p dir="ltr"Doomy./p 


End file.
